Masterpieces of Genius
by The Tantalus Complex
Summary: Ever found Artemis Fowl doing something not true to his genius state? Considered what you would do differently in the situation? Ok people, i have at least more than 50 people reading it, so lets start reviewing...


**Masterpieces of Genius:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl

**A/N: Have you ever found Artemis to do something not to his genius status, something that you would fix if you could? Here is one I found and if you find anymore, don't be afraid to review to me so I can add it on.**

_Knightsbridge, London_

As Artemis was waiting for Jon Spiro to make his appearance, he began losing interest in what time it was and rather what was going on around the restaurant. He was appalled at the food quality in this place, and while the sanitation score read 98.5, he would have given it a 67. The burgers were swimming in greasy fat, the fish was undercooked, the kitchen looked a disaster, and the waiters kept falling over the spill of someone's drink on the floor. Disgusted, he rearranged his face back into his mask of nonchalance when he saw the illustrious, illusive Mr. Spiro enter along with his bodyguard.

Artemis smirked when he saw Blunt, Butler looked like he could snap him like a twig without breaking a sweat. Ensuring his voice was devoid of all emotion, he spoke, "Mr. Spiro, a pleasure."

Then the waitress came. "Can I get you anything from the children's menu little boy?" she asked with a goofy smile, unaware of how getting on the wrong side Artemis Fowl was not a good idea.

Artemis turned, his icy, frigid gaze locking onto the blissful, happy face of the waitress. No one made him look bad in front of a client. "Madam, I would not be interested in an item from the children's menu. In all honesty, I can expect the menu itself to be more appetizing than the items on it. I shall have a' la carte. A medley of shark and swordfish, julienned on a bed of vegetables and new potatoes. Irish spring water to drink."

As the waitress stammered and hurriedly left the table with suspiciously shiny eyes, Butler rolled his eyes. It was kind of a no-brainer why he was on some of the top hit lists of the world. The only three females he knew that weren't intimidated by his obnoxious attitude and large vocabulary were Angeline, Juliet, and Captain Holly Short. Butler smiled at the latter, as she was the one who actually understood most of what he said the first time, and frequently hit him. Normally that shouldn't make him smile, but she had started changing Artemis into a different person, which could only mean her presence was doing him good. He lost his train of thought as Mr. Spiro spoke.

"Impressive, kid. In a couple years, you could be the top business man out there. Now I believe you had a business deal to show me."

_It all happened in a heartbeat. Spiro clicked his fingers and every single customer in En Fin drew a weapon from inside his or her coat. _

Spiro took the cube from the table. "My game, kid. I'm going to go before that satellite shows up, but I'm leaving Blunt here for his mission." Now turning to his bodyguard, "Don't fail me."

As soon as he left, every person cocked their weapon and aimed it the two people who were still sitting calmly in their seats. Artemis leaned back like this was already boring him and Butler yawned. Everyone cautiously took two steps back. They were on the verge of death and didn't even care. It was almost like it was a setup…

As realization dawned on everyone, Artemis smirked. Everyone always underestimated him and it gave him huge advantages all the time. He casually pulled a remote out of his pocket and lazily pushed a button. The CCube _prototype_ that Mr. Spiro stole from him self destructed, not only saving the fairies from discovery, but giving Spiro a very nasty pain in his crotch region.

Artemis decided it was time to make him self heard, "If you will please excuse us, we will just be on our way."

Blunt was astounded, how idiotic could this kid get? "Kid, I'm going to shoot you in 10 seconds, so say you're prayers now."

Artemis shrugged, hands in pockets, "You're funeral."

Blunt aimed the barrel at his head. Every molecule in his head was screaming at him to pull the trigger, but the way the kid had said 'You're funeral', there was no bluff, he was telling the straight truth. He grit his teeth in frustration and spoke, "Explain what you did, 1 minute, start now."

Artemis smirked again; he seemed to be doing it a lot these days. "Look underneath the tables." Every customer obeyed his order and couldn't find what they were looking for…

An 80 year old woman gasped, "There are bombs underneath every single table. If they go off, we are all dead!"

Blunt thought quickly. He aimed his gun at Butler and shot him in the leg. Butler fell in shock. Blunt quickly told Artemis, "Give me the detonator now, or I will kill him."

Artemis was unruffled. A quick glance at Butler told him that while it was incredibly painful, the artery had not been pierced, and so he would live. "I cannot. The detonator is connected to my heart rate. Should it dip or rise more than 15 beats a minute, the detonator will send the signal and were all dead, so intimidating me and killing me are both bad ideas."

Blunt fumed. Outsmarted by a kid. But he still had one trick left up his sleeve. "Ok then, go on, and get out of here."

Artemis helped Butler up and together they hobbled toward the exit. Blunt had found a loop hole though. The kid said _his _ heart rate, not Butlers. As they exited the door, Blunt shot Butler in the back, the bullet going right under his heart. Artemis was intimidated by the shot, raising his heart beat by 16 BPM, and so the fairy sonix grenades exploded. All the assassins were cradling their ears and feeling their broken teeth, then fell to the floor knocked out by the pain. Artemis thought quickly and dragged Butler to the fish freezers.

Then he left, going out to the streets. He had a very important, unusual call to make…

**Review, and tell me honestly whether it was good or bad. If it was bad, tell me at least how to make it better in the review, or PM me, either way. If you feel you have another scene to add onto this collection, review it to me. **

**Logan1047**


End file.
